Annabell's Backyard Performance
by bearsammi2011
Summary: This is just a random idea that popped into my head. While celebrating her 18th birthday Annabell and her two cousins perform a mashup of two songs when one of songs in the mash up begins to play. Enjoy! L.A.G.


**A/N:** Okay I know that I didn't finish my other story but since this is a one shot I'm going to have to figure you guys won't hate me since I can't NOT finish it. I really am looking for someone who would like to continue on Saved. There has to be someone who has some idea how to go on with it, because I didn't otherwise I'd update on it. ANYWAY! This will NOT be the last of me you'll see but it looks like I work better with one-shots because I don't run out of steam so fast. Please Enjoy this!

I took the Umbrella and Singing In the Rain mash-up from the episode of Glee that played on Tuesday because it just inspired me. The characters though are not mine. Well Annabell, Pryce, and Audrey are. Constructive Criticism is welcome! So are flames but please don't think that I actually care what you say. **Smiles** =]

**KEY:**

_Blah_ – Annabell and Emily singing

**Blah – Kevin singing**

_**Blah**_ – All three singing

~L.A.G.=^]

Seth, Dru, their three kids, and the rest of the Quinn's were sitting in the yard celebrating Annabell Grace's eighteenth birthday, when "Umbrella" by Rhianna started playing low on the radio. Annabell had her father's height but was an exact replica of her mother except with clear aqua eyes instead of green, not to mention her hair wasn't cut short like Dru's. Annabell, who was going to Julliard in the fall, laughed and dragged Kevin, who was a wanted actor and singer on Broadway, and two umbrellas with her to the middle of the backyard and began singing and dancing with the umbrella open. All of the kids, adults, and even the dogs cleared a large circle.

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby 'cus in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Cause I…._

Kevin picked up on the mash up they had done when she'd come to stay with him for her audition results. He smiled and began to dance with his umbrella closed and sing along with her.

**I'm singin' in the rain**

**Just singin' in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling **

**I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**I'm singin'**

**Singin' in the rain**

Emily picked up the dance pretty quick, even if she was into ballet, and began to back them up in both dancing and singing, without an umbrella mind you. All three were smiling and having fun. They were even happier when they saw the proud looks on their parent's, siblings', and family's faces.

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**These fancy things **_

_**Will never come in between**_

_**You're part of my entity**_

_**Here for Infinity**_

_**When the war has took its part**_

_**When the world has dealt its cards**_

_**If the hand is hard,**_

_**Together we'll mend your heart**_

Here Kevin stepped in front of Bell, as they called her because Annabell was just too long, and dramatically began singing with his hand over his heart. Bell and Emily just rolled their eyes and began dancing together and singing back up.

_**Cause I**_**'m singin' in the rain**

**Just singin' in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds **

**So dark up above**

**I'm singin' **

**Singin' in the rain**

**Bell and Emily moved to dance on either side of him and all three fell into line, smiling like it was Christmas.**

_You can stand under my um-_

Umbrella

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella _**Just singin' in the rain**

_(Ella ella eh eh eh) _**What a glorius feeling**

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh) _**I'm happy again**

_Under my umbrella _**I'm laughing at clouds**

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_** So dark up above, I'm singin', Singin in the rain**

_**It's raining, raining**_

_**Ooh baby it's raining, raining**_

Annabell let her powerful voice show in the next two lines.

_**Baby come here to me**_

_**Come here to me**_

_**It's raining, raining**_

_**Ooh baby it's raining, raining**_

_**Baby come here to me**_

_**Come here to me**_

_It's raining, raining _**Cause I'm singin' in the rain**

_Ooh baby it's raining, raining _**Just singin' in the rain**

_Baby come here to me _**What a glorious feeling**

_Come here to me_** I'm happy again**

_It's raining, raining _**I'm laughing at clouds**

_Ooh baby it's raining, raining _**So dark up above**

_Baby come here to me _**The sun's in my heart**

_**And I'm ready for love**_

They ended it there with Bell and Emily leaning into Kevin with their left foot popped up. They were panting and smiling.

Their family erupted with applause and cheers. They numerous Quinn's charged the three and were gushing. Seth was the most enthusiastic because picked Bell up and spun her around.

"That was awesome Bell. Just shows how much talent you have because we all know that goofball didn't organize that." It drew the expected, "Hey!" from Kevin and he smirked at him. "You know I'm just kidding. You're gonna go far, baby girl." Seth lowered his head and kissed Bell on her forehead in a tender moment, which just so happened to be rudely interrupted by his fourteen year old son, Pryce Camden. He looked exactly like Seth had at fourteen except with pitch-black hair.

"Alright, Pops, enough with the gushy stuff. Can we get back to eating because you know I'm a growing boy who needs his food? At least that's what mom says half the time." He had his younger sister, Audrey Summer, who was a petite seven year old, riding on his back. Audrey was a nice mix of her parents. She had her mother's nose, mouth, and cheekbones and her father's eyes and stubborn chin.

"Yeah, Daddy! I'm hungry and thirsty and I really liked Bell's song. I want to sing like Bell and dance like Emily. Kevin was good too but he's a boy so I don't really want to dance like him 'cause that would be kinda weird. I got to sit on Pryce's shoulders to watch Bell, and Emily, and Kevin and –," Audrey was cut off when Pryce reached a hand back and covered her mouth.

"As you can see the talking machine needs to be fed too, so can we get to eating some barbeque?"

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it! Even if you didn't drop a review and tell me why, please try and be classy and not rude. I appreciate classy criticism because it helps me work on my writing skills for papers for college and high school. Thanks!


End file.
